


Crescendo

by Aly_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Post-Season 8 Finale, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_Winchester/pseuds/Aly_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just like a soldier, an ex-angel with a only shotgun, a chip on his shoulder, and the most amazing family he could ever ask for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabble. Enjoy! Comments are love. :)

He was already hot, already hard by the time Dean had Castiel pinned under him. The ex-angel was whining, begging the hunter without words to just _take_ him already. He could feel it burning in him, drifting through him and he needed that one final swell to come crashing to the final crescendo. "Now," he demanded in a small voice, making the larger man chuckle with bemusement. He didn't think he'd ever see Castiel beg for something like this.

 

Dean’s strong arms lifted the shaking weight of Cas’s all-too-human legs over his shoulders before giving him exactly what he was asking for. The man almost sobbed tears of relief as he was filled in more ways than he ever had before. Quickly, softly, powerfully. He rocked to the tempo Dean created, huffing out breaths in attempt to calm his racing pulse, half-terrified that something was wrong, unnatural. He forgot his humanness because Dean made him feel like he was God again, meant for a greater purpose. Turns out he was, just a completely different one than he had ever thought.

 

As Dean's tempo increased, his cries of passion and ecstasy filled the bunker room Dean had decided to share with him. Cas had a feeling he wasn't ever leaving again. _Maybe I really will do what Metatron said..._ Without a second thought, the furious lead to that climatic moment swelled and Castiel wailed out in sweet, beautiful agony. It felt like it took only moments for it to hit while the beautiful break of it took such a long time. Of course, it took such a long time for the both of them to get there.

 

After it was over, after he heard the buzzing of applause in his ear for the performance they had just created, the dizzing lights of passing flames fading behind his eyes, he was cradled in a sweet embrace to the hunter with the scars littering his body. He had counted each and every one as he stitched Dean Winchester back together in Hell, and while the slate had been erased, they were all back again with a vengeance. He put a soft hand over the never-fading mark on the hunter's shoulder. Dean's eyes were closed, his entire face lit up with radiance and adoration. Castiel's other hand trembled as he traced those lips and all was calm, all was good in that small room underneath the ground. Even with Castiel's essence in a jar in Heaven, his saving grace was falling asleep behind him. And he couldn't help but smile and follow along. Just like a soldier, an ex-angel with a only shotgun, a chip on his shoulder, and the most amazing family he could ever ask for.


End file.
